


Frankie knows what Negan needs after a long day ;)

by MaddiexRose4269



Category: Negan - Fandom, Thewalkingdead - Fandom, jeffreydeanmorgan
Genre: F/M, Massage, Negan - Freeform, Sanctuary, Smut, negansmut, neganswives, neganxfrankie - Freeform, rough, the walking dead - Freeform, twenegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiexRose4269/pseuds/MaddiexRose4269
Summary: Negan’s had a rough day and needs to let off some steam. Frankie knows exactly what he needs and it’s not just a massage ....... *wink*
Relationships: Negan/Negan's Wives (Walking Dead), neganxfrankie
Kudos: 4





	Frankie knows what Negan needs after a long day ;)

It’s been a long day for Negan. He’s returned to the sanctuary tired and irritable. He flings open the door to the room where his wives are gathered and points at Frankie. “Come with me” he says sternly. Without hesitation Frankie stands up and follows Negan back to his room. “Did something happen” she asks concerned at the small cut on his face. Negan doesn’t reply. He lays down Lucille by the side of the bed before taking a seat himself. “What a fucking shitty day” he says lightly touching the cut and flinching slightly. Frankie grabs a bottle of ointment out of her bag and sits next to Negan on the bed. “Here, let me” she says unscrewing the lid and applying the cream to her finger. Negan barely flinches as Frankie applies the ointment to his wound. “Thanks doll” he says moving her hand away slightly. “You seem tense, are you sure you’re okay?”. Negan smiles “fuck yeah I’m tense I feel like a sack of shit to be honest darlin”. Frankie moves to take off his leather jacket. “Let me help” she offers. “ I dunno if I’m in the mood for your holistic therapy shit right now baby” Frankie pulls his jacket off completely and throws it onto a nearby chair. “Didn’t you just hear me darlin” Frankie moves her finger up to his lips in a shushing motion. Negan looks pissed off but that doesn’t stop her from climbing onto the bed and start massaging his shoulders from behind. Immediately Negan let’s out a groan. “Oh fuck!” Frankie smiles at his immediate reaction. She continues to massage his broad shoulders with her delicate, well trained hands. “Shit I forget how good you are at this shit” he says moaning and tipping his head back slightly. “Those years I spent training in San Francisco weren’t for nothing you know” she chuckles, moving her hands down his back. “No they fucking were not! I’m so glad you’re my fucking wife”. Frankie feels herself blush at his comment.  
She leans in close and starts to gently suck on his ear lobe. “Aw girl what you doing?” He says his voice immediately getting softer. Frankie starts to trail kisses down his neck. “Are you still not in the mood?” She nips at him playfully. Negan gives her a lusty look and licks his lips. “I dunno, why don’t you tell me” he says placing her hand on top of his growing erection. Frankie squeezes her hand gently making Negan let out a small moan. “You got any of those massage oils on you, Frank?” He asks with a desperate edge in his tone. She nods and reaches for the oils from her bag. “Good. Now take that dress off for me ” Negan orders, tracing his lips with his tongue. Frankie is slightly taken aback by his demand at first but soon unzips her dress and starts to pull it off around her shoulders. She slowly pulls it down below her breasts making them bounce teasingly. Negan’s eyes noticeably widen at this.  
She pulls it off completely so she’s wearing nothing except a black bra and small thong. “Shit girl you’re wearing my favourite” he says moving closer to her. “God you look like a fucking treat right now” he says grabbing his boner. “Do you want to taste me?” Frankie says teasingly, stroking her breasts with her finger. Negan chuckles and moves in closer so she can feel his breath on her face and chest. “I think you know the fucking answer to that”. Without warning Negan pulls down her bra to reveal her full, perky breasts. Frankie gasps at the sudden movement. Negan reaches for the massage oil and dips his fingers deep into the pot.  
“Negan what are you doing?-“  
“what do you think I’m doin? I’m gonna give my wife a massage!” Negan rubs the oil in between his fingers until his hands are coated. He rubs his big hands over Frankie’s shoulders and then down to her chest making her shudder. He starts to gently caress her breasts smothering them in oil and making them shiny. Frankie let’s out small moans which only hardens Negan’s dick further. “Get on your front darlin” he says pushing her face down on the bed. Negan reaches into the pot again but this time rubs it all over Frankie’s ass. Frankie blushes knowing Negan is staring at her naked body. Without warning Negan moves her thong to the side and pushes his tip against her entrance. “Negan!” She moans. “What’s wrong baby?” Negan asks playfully rubbing his dick up and down her entrance and against her clit. “You didn’t warn me!” “Warn you about what, Frank?” He says slightly pushing his tip inside her. Frankie quivers at the feeling of his warm, wet dick against her opening. “Oh my god” she pants desperately, the feeling of lust engulfing her in seconds. 

“Fuck. Me . You. Are. Wet!” 

Negan pushes himself deeper into her now dripping pussy. “Yes!” Frankie exclaims. Negan quickly pulls himself out completely leaving Frankie empty. “What the fuck?” Negan laughs. “Don’t you get pissy with me doll” he says spanking her across her ass sending vibrations through out her lower regions.  
“You asshole!” Negan spanks her again. “What did I just fucking say!? If you want something you better tell me nicely girl” he says caressing the outside of her entrance with his finger causing her to desperately rub herself against him. “Please Negan, please put your dick back inside me” Frankie pleads in a small voice. Negan has a big grin spread across his face. “Well, I ain’t gonna disappoint my wife”

Negan pushes his cock deep into her pussy sendings waves of pleasure throughout her and causing her to shake uncontrollably. “Aw look at your shaking on daddy Negan’s dick like that. God you’re so fucking cute”. Negan begins his long, hard thrusts. At first, agonising slow. “Oh god go faster” Frankie begs through rapid breaths. “Sorry what was that darlin? You’re gonna have to speak up?” Negan starts to pull out again but Frankie grips her pussy around his dick, stopping his escape. She suddenly pushes herself back so Negan’s dick fills her to the base. They both moan loudly in unison. Negan growls and grabs her by the waist. “You’ve fucking done it now, Frank” he says as he starts to pound her aggressively from behind. Hearing Negan’s moans and feeling his breath behind her ear sends her over the brink quickly. “Negan I’m gonna- Ugh-“ “fucking say my name as you cum baby” he orders. Negan can feel Frankie’s pussy tighten and convulse around his dick. She bites the pillow in front of her and grips tightly onto Negan’s forearm as she has the most explosive orgasm of her life. “NEGAN!!” She screams, her voice hardly muffled by the pillow. Having Frankie scream his name sends Negan over the edge. “Ah SHIT!” He quickly pulls out and desperately pumps his cock leading him to climax. Negan scrunches his eyes, tilts his head back and groans as rope after rope shoot out of him, coating Frankie’s ass with his sperm. “Ah fuck... that was fucking awesome” he collapses onto the bed next to Frankie. “You okay?” He asks her but she is still clearly enjoying the afterglow. “I had no idea you were so fucking wild, Frank” he says smiling. Frankie opens her eyes and musters a smile. “I bet.. you’re happy... you got a wife like me” she says panting. Negan laughs. 

“Yeah you’re a fucking badass”


End file.
